Conventional wheeled robots generally can only be applied to level ground, but cannot be applied to sloping planes like solar panels. To solve a technical issue that the wheeled robot easily slides and falls off from the sloping planes, the present invention relates to a track moving device that increases friction between a robot and a sloping plane such that the robot can freely move on a solar panel.
A track is a flexible link loop on a gear set. Usually, the gear set is relatively fixed and difficult to adjust. Therefore, the track needs to be adjusted during installation of the track, especially adjustment of the track tension. Track tension has a significant effect on service life of the track. Over tightness or over looseness are not good for the track. Different environments require tracks with different degrees of tightness. When applied to drive on a hard road, the track should be tightened tighter. When applied to drive on an irregular road, the track should be loosened. In prior art, the track tension adjusting device comprises a bracket, a crank arm, a shaft sleeve, a worm gear, a worm, a screw rod, a friction plate and a bushing, etc. The structure is relatively complicated and adjustment usually requires repeated inspection to achieve the track tension requirements. After adjustment, the track can only be applied to one road environment, and to meet different road conditions, the rack usually needs to be adjusted again.
Therefore, it is required to provide a device capable of adjusting the tension of the track in real time and capable of automatically adjusting the tightness of the track to meet the requirements of the track running under various road conditions.